Prisonbreak
by Dolpher
Summary: Let's just say this is my lucky guess about what happened with Lonae after ep. 5 season 2. Dont like? DONT read. Disclailmer: my story, someone's character.


Поле астероидов. Пределы Трицератонской республики. Флагман флота Федерации.

Генерал в ярости закусил губу. Обычно гнев не годится в советчики, но как раз сейчас именно это чувство позволило ему здраво оценить ситуацию. Охранники держали офицера Лонэ, и генерал собирался грозить девушке всяческими карами. Выбирая между "тебя сожрут кайтские драконы" и "тебя сбросят в вулканы Гелиона", генерал вдруг осознал, что казнить предательницу нельзя. Ибо не было доказательств её предательства.

Да, трицератон признался, что на Республику работал офицер Федерации, и зовут этого офицера - Лонэ. Но ведь мог трицератон и солгать. Обвинить первого попавшегося офицера, дабы обезопасить шпиона. Ну а бегство Лонэ - так она, может быть, вспомнила, что утюг не выключила. Вот и побежала выключать.

Твою черепашку! Печенкой генерал чувствовал, что трицератон не лгал. Но на основании перцепции печени наказывать офицера Лонэ было нельзя. А других улик не было.

По всему выходило, что надо сажать Лонэ в её каюту, лететь назад в Федерацию и отдавать девчонку под трибунал.

А вдруг докажет свою невиновность под этим самым трибуналом? Вдруг уйдет от наказания?

От этой мысли генерала передернуло. Никто не смеет предать его и остаться безнаказанным! Генерал метнулся к пульту и набрал команду. На экране высветился голографайл - личное дело Лонэ.

Генерал с безумной гримасой на лице сделал в нём пометку. "Героически погибла в сражении с трицератонами". Поставил сегодняшнюю дату и отправил дело в архив.

Мертвый (пусть пока только официально) не способен получить оправдательный приговор.

Удивительно, но свои шкурные интересы генерал скрывал в патриотизме. Возможно потому, что не был талантлив в других сферах деятельности, генерал стремился выиграть войну с трицератонами. Не ради победы. Ради награды победителю: наградой же, без сомнения, станет высокий пост в правительстве.

Стремления к победе/власти генерал поддерживал вниманием к любому проекту. Беглецоид со своим телепортатором был лишь одним проектом. Другой проект был уже в руках генерала. Доктор Оима Лашоте мечтал создать так называемого суперсолдата. Генерал позволил доктору попытаться воплотить мечту, устроив на нижней палубе лабораторию для генетических экспериментов доктора. И теперь Лонэ предстояло стать подопытным, так сказать, кроликом в этих экспериментах.

- Отправьте, - приказал генерал охранникам, - эту шлюху на нижнюю палубу. Своё списание в архив Лонэ перенесла молча, просто наблюдая. Но приказ вызвал у девушки вопль:

- Нет! Генерал! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

Но генерал уже вернулся к сражению. Он не умел слышать вопли мертвых офицеров.

О лаборатории на нижней палубе по всему космофлоту ходили мрачные слухи. Самый безобидный был о стажере, который случайно пролил горячий напиток кофыр на своего сержанта. Стажера умертвили официально, оформив гибель во время учебного полёта, и отправили на нижнюю палубу. Эксперимент по созданию амфибии прошел не совсем отлично, и неделей позже в космос выбросили череп - всё, что осталось от стажера. Ничего удивительного в том, что приказ напугал и конвоиров офицера Лонэ. Втащив девушку в турболифт, они даже не стали выходить, когда двери лифта открылись на нижней палубе. Вытолкнув девушку из лифта, они посчитали приказ выполненым, нажали кнопку и умчались наверх. Будучи вышвырнутой, Лонэ по инерции прошла пару шагов и начала падать. Но её подхватили. Посмотрев на своего, так сказать, спасителя (молодого короткостриженного брюнета в форме пилота истребителя космофлота Республики), девушка огляделась. Рядом с лифтом, помимо пилота, стояло семеро. Мужчина в костюме техника, два трицератона, девушка в халате медсестры, девушка с огромным змеиным хвостом вместо ног, два подростка (парень и девушка).

Никаких признаков доктора Оиямы. Объяснение могло быть только одно. "Подопытные кролики" решили воспользоваться битвой и бежать во время суматохи. Возможно, они убили доктора или же просто оглушили. Непонятно только, почему к ним присоединилась помощница доктора. В любом случае, оказаться под скальпелем Лонэ не грозит.

- Я с вами, - сказала Лонэ.

Даже не переглядываясь, все восемь беглецов кивнули.

Войти в лифт, подняться на причальную палубу, забраться в спасательный челнок и стартовать было делом пяти минут. И теперь беглецы, вместе с Лонэ на максимально возможной скорости направлялись в Дальние Пределы.


End file.
